The Monsters Inside Us: ficlets
by Princesa andrmeda
Summary: Ficlets of angstwithtea's fanfiction "The Monsters Inside Us" Chapter 3: Attack on Titans and OTP's (Part 1)
1. On The Other Side of The Line

Soooo it's been a little more than two months since I first read "The Monsters Inside Us" by angstwithtea, and, while I haven't left her a review yet, I wanted to still fo something for her(I promise I will post a review by monday at most!). She said it was ok to post ficlets (and I hope it really is, if not, I apologize in advance) and that is precisely what I meant to do. It is from chapter 20 or 19, I'm not sure, I do know it's the January update.

Just to be clear, it's in Levi's POV, that being said, I hope it doesn't turn out as crappy as I expect it to be :P

 **Disclaimer:** Neither Shingeki no Kyojin (otherwise known as Attack on Titan) nor its characters beling to me, they're property of the serial killer otherwise known as Hajime Isajama (call it however you want, killing a character is murder); also, the original fanfiction belongs to the super-awesome writer angstwithtea, so if you like this ficlets, support her, if you don't, support her, and if you don't give a damn, still support her ;)

Enough nonsense babbling, I should get straight to it.

—.—

Time passed a lot slower than I would've liked it to. It really seems as if it is messing up with me, trying to test my limits. I hate it.

I try my best at keeping my gaze over my schoolwork to no avail. Shit like this always happens when you less want it to, huh? I glance over my phone, almost pleading it with my sight to ring, "This is idiotic", I murmur to myself.

I stare at it for a few seconds more before turning my attention to the school essay, _at least_ , trying to. Because this fucking thing takes a great deal of that, unfortunately, I'm kind of lacking it right now.

I glance over my phone once more, sigh and take it, wondering if I should text someone, but who? I decide to leave my phone on the desk again, for no one can be awake at this unholy hour of the night.

 **New Message from: The Brat.**

Except, probably, him.

I unlock the phone, waiting for it to show me the message.

 **The Brat: hey. are you awake?**

What a stupid thing to ask, really, but it saved me from the hell that is homework and studying. Might as well answer it,

 **Me: Yes.**

I stare at it, waiting for the response to come as eagerly as its sender.

 **The Brat: what are you doing?**

And as socially awkward, per se.

 **Me: Studying. Not sleeping. You?**

Because life is a total bitch, I don't get too much sleep if I want to have good grades, it sucks, but oh well, it's not like I can help it.

 **The Brat: texting you. Going to sleep son, but not really feeling it yet.**

 **Me: Lucky brat**

With a smirk and no actual purpose for it, I tap at his contact and change its present name to "Lucky Brat".

 **Lucky Brat: whoa sorry i didn't mean to show off**

Must've felt a little guilty to apologize, it wasn't that big of a deal.

 **Lucky Brat: i really don't have much else to do. it's boring here.**

I roll my eyes.

 **Me: Good to know.**

Seriouslly? Probably I shouldn't be so bitter about it, I hope he doesn't mind my bitching.

 **Lucky Brat: am i distracting you from something?**

Well, yes, you distracted me from the awful black hole that is college asignments, might as well thank you.

 **Me: Not really. I was getting kind of sick of this shit anyway. I havent taken a break in hours.**

I locked again my phone and closed my eyes, rubbing them in the hope of feeling some kind of relief. Before I was able to sight, the phone rang once again. I unlocked it once again and read the message.

 **Lucky Brat: okay then take a break. get a snack. take a shit. do something else.**

Wow brat, you've outdone yourself with this one. I'll put it in the Guiness Record Book.

 **Me: Ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff**

 **Me: Wow real creative**

 **Lucky Brat: thanks i did my best**

I smiled and left my phone, deciding to obey his advice; even if it came from a 15-year-old cancerous teenager, it was a wise one. I opened a drawer and took a white, plastic cup with dry noodles on it, placed some water on the stove to boil and waited; when my oh-so-luxurious meal was done, I wanted back to my stuff, that's when I heard another ring.

 **New Message from: Lucky Brat.**

I placed my noodles aside and unlocked the screen to read the text.

 **Lucky Brat: are you taking a break?**

I rushed a response.

 **Me: Yes yes jesus christ. I was just in the kitchen.**

Because that alone wasn't enough and I'm cool, I sent another text.

 **Me: Calm your shit down.**

I took some noodles with my fork and ate them while waiting for an answer.

 **Lucky Brat: what were you doing?**

 **Me: A cup of noodles.**

I felt the need to tease him a bit.

 **Me: Do you want to install a surveillance system in my house?**

I awaited the answer to that with a smirking face and yet another portion of noodles in my fork.

 **Lucky Brat: what**

 **Lucky Brat: no. I just literally have nothing better to talk about.**

Cool story, dude.

 **Me: Then why did you text me?**

I was really intrigued by it, I mean, who texts someone on the middle of the night?

 **Lucky Brat: no reason really.**

Hmp, interesting.

 **Me: You were just thinking of me**

 **Me: Is that it?**

 **Lucky Brat: maybe**

I smiled. His awkwardness was amusing.

 **Me: Heh. Well thanks. It's nice to know someone does.**

 **Lucky Brat: ?**

 **Lucky Brat: come on Im sure other people think of you**

 **Me: I didn't mean it like that**

 **Me: It's just nice knowing that.**

 **Me: You understand right?**

Well, isn't this awkward?

 **Lucky Brat: yeah. I totally do.**

 **Lucky Brat: and youre right, it is nice**

Wow, you made it, ever the cool one, Levi Ackerman.

 **Me: What have you been up to lately?**

 **Me: Classes have been death, so I need to know what's going on with the ycsg.**

 **Lucky Brat: I have done nothing. what else is new**

 **Lucky Brat: the ycsg is pretty much the same**

Now, I didn't want to ask the quesiton, but it was totally necessary.

 **Me: Is Reiner okay?**

As I had expected, the response took longer to come, he was probably thinking it over, then reflecting his feelings over the situation, depressing himself; why am I caring so much? It's not like he's the one dying, perhaps…

 **Lucky Brat: idk how he is now, but he was fine the last time i saw him.**

I have to be wary from now on, I might be walking over unsteady ground.

 **Me: Fine how?**

 **Lucky Brat: he still has energy and acts like himself**

 **Lucky Brat: i mean that has to count for something**

 **Me: It does. Ive been gone so long**

 **Me: What about you?**

 **Lucky Brat: what about me**

 **Me: Are you okay?**

I sighed, hoping this wouldn't turn up like that one time, when we texted "okay" like a hundred times, I still have that part of conversation in my phone.

 **Lucky Brat: relatively**

I sighed, getting serious.

 **Me: What's wrong?**

 **Lucky Brat: nothing. why u ask?**

You need something better if you want to try and fool me, brat.

 **Me: Seriously brat.**

 **Lucky Brat: im kinda bored, i guess. maybe a little lonely. its been a few days since i last did anything interesting.**

That's more believebable.

 **Me: I can get out of Trost early on Saturday.**

 **Lucky Brat: what time**

 **Me: About four or five. I'll talk to Erwin about it. You might need another one on one.**

 **Lucky Brat: okay**

 **Lucky Brat: i need to ask my dad about it but okay**

 **Me: Let me know what his answer is. I should get back to work.**

I glanced at my phone one las time and as yet another "okay" appeared from Eren's side of the chat appeared to sigh again and rest my head back; it hadn't even started and I already felt like it was going to be exhausting, because knowin him, it would be.

I went to do what I said I would: try and get back to my work, I had to finish it soon, otherwise I would truly not sleep for days (either that or get a bad grade, which is way worse than the first option).

After the talk with Eren my brain pretty much failed at concentrating, I was getting, at some degree, anxious for what his answer might be; so much that I was checking my phone every few seconds, only find no new messages nor calls nor any other notification.

I sighed again while rubbing my sore neck when I got through half of my school work, I smirked, I mean, sure, school might be a little bitch sometimes but you still get that feel of satifaction when you do something right.

After deciding that taking another break would be prudential, I closed my eyes, letting my mind wander to anywhere but dreamland; instead of something fictional like a dream, memories began flashing through my mind, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth; not following a certain pattern but all around the same: Eren. His time in the hospital, the ycgs meetings, the unnoficial ycgs meetings, so much things…

I was almost startled when I heard a ringing sound, I felt none at all surprised when I read the message as to the why he had taken so long answering.

 **Lucky Brat: he just got home. He said it's fine.**

 **Me: Cool. See you saturday. Okay?**

 **Lucky Brat: Okay.**

I set an alarm and locked once again my phone, sighed and climbed to bed, I stared at the black screen and murmured "Goodnight, brat" before leaving the phone on a table besides the bed, I still had around 4 hours of sleep, if I want to use them I should do it quickly.

—.—

And sooo this is how the first ficlet ends, I hope I can post a new one next week (but it's just a hope, don't expecto too much of me because I'm like, really bad meeting deadlines), support the author of the original masterpiece! And perhaps her romance developing won't be that slow! Leave her reviews, draw fanarts (when I learn to draw, I'll do that one, in the mean time I won't even touch the pencil), comment her on Tumbler (I also would do that one, but I haven't found her -w-) or simply follow her, se ya all next time!

Matane!


	2. Okay does not equal always

Sooo I got another idea for another ficlet, this one is placed is chapter 14, I think, the one that was called "okay"; hope you like this one XD. I'll try to make most of the ficlets light-heartedly and easy to laugh at, but some _are_ going to have drama, and some _are_ going to have angst, but considering that these things are based out of a 100%-full-of-triggering-stuff sort of fanfiction, it should be expected, so far, both ficlets are funny, at least I consider them so.

 **Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan) is property of the _male_ mangaka Hajime Isajama, and, if we take into consideration that I'm neither male, nor japanese, nor good at drawing or making a good plot, then there's no way I'm the author of such slaughter; also, "The Monsters Inside Us" is property of the genius fanfiction writer called angstwithtea, so if you like this ficlets drop her a review, such a masterpiece deserves them *thumbs up*.

 **angstwithtea:** I'm glad you liked the first chapter, I was the one giggling with this thing, I just hope the rest of the chapters come out as smoothly as that.

P.S: after re-reading chapter one I realized I had made a mistake: the okay part was not written, it was spoken XD so I'll try and fix that (apart from a few typos), hope I didn't cause confusions.

—.—

Hearing the ringing sound and seeing the _call ended_ notification, Eren pulled the phone apart from himself, and smirking, he remembered the words exchanged with his crush.

"Right, as if 'okay' could become the new 'always'." After his little monologue, he chuckled a little and let his head hit the pillow.

Somewhere else in the city, inside a house and cuddled in a couch, there were two teenagers, both big and muscular, one blond and the other one brunette; the blond one, Reiner, sat up from his boyfriend's embrace after feeling chills run down his spine.

"What's wrong?" Asked Bertolt.

"Someone said 'always'." He answered, warily. His boyfriend sighed.

"Reiner, people use the word 'always' on a daily basis, you can't expect them to refrain from saying it."

"Yeah, but they used _our_ always, I can sense it," he looked to his surroundings, as if expecting the perpetrator to come out from wherever he was hiding. Bertolt sighed again.

"You're just being paranoid; lay back, I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." He parted the place besides him, asking the blond to cuddle with him again.

"Always?" Reiner asked.

The other rolled his eyes. "Always". He assured him.

And so, they stayed close to each other through the movie they were watching, and when Reiner saw the main male character of the movie say "always", he scowled.

"He said our Always."

"Calm down."

The next morning, Eren awoke to see the smirking face of Mikasa on the frame of the door, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"What?" He deadpanned.

"So," she started. "Is 'okay' the new 'always'?"

Eren just glared at her sister.

"Okay does not equal to always." He declared.

Mikasa kept smirking the whole day.

—.—

So this was it, I had this idea and wanted to write it out XD hope you liked it and please support angstwithtea on the developement of her story, she needs it!

Matane!


	3. Attack on Titans and OTP's (Part 1)

The third idea for this ficlet will be (you've probably guessed by the title): Annie, her fangirlism, and how she _totally_ ships LevixEren XD I don't know where this one came from, but it like, totally makes sense in my mind. Ya know, her being an otaku, seeing Shingeki no Kyojin and all, so yeah, some cannon shit is going to take place here, like her thinking how coincidently all the ycsg is the AoT cast, and her relationship with Armin and fluffy feeling crap starts. Anyway, I should stop putting these like, super long author notes that, let's be serious, nobody reads, and start the story with no previous stuff (hell yeah!) And this, folks, is what happens when I'm on sugar high, even though the doctor said I shouldn't consume it because of my hyperactive attitude, sugar is just too addictive to pass. It has Annie's POV

 **Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan) is one of Annie's favorite animes, and she said it's property of Hajime Isayama, so since that's not my name, I won't declare such slaughterish and angsty drawings as mine, wouldn't want our favorite blond girl to sue me for copyright infringement; also, "The Monsters Inside Us" is property of the genius fanfiction writer called angstwithtea, so don't confuse our pennames.

* * *

I type in my phone with a quiet enthusiasm, I wonder who will I meet, and I also wonder when the totally famous Eren Jaeger will appear to wipe out the titans.

As you've probably guessed, yes, I've watched the whole Attack on Titan series and no, it isn't because of that brunette jerk, they actually gave me some good remarks about it being one of the most gory, most angsty anime, so I thought I should probably give it a shot.

My, my, would you look at that? The so-called titan-shifter just sat on my left, and is trying to greet me, before I'm able to type out my own greeting, however, he disregards my being on my phone as rudeness ' _yup, the same jerk as in the anime_ ', I think to myself. I type another answer on the phone and place the screen on his face level.

 **I'm not texting. I can't speak, you insensitive prick.**

"Oh."

 _Oh, indeed_. What have you been up to, Eren Jaeger? Training to kill all the fucking titans when you can't even defend yourself? I scowl and return my gaze to my phone, when Hanji asks for our attention. Introductions start and that's when I notice him: right next to Mikasa is Humanity's Strongest, sitting as if he didn't give a fuck about us; my turn to introduce arrives and I give my phone to Reiner, he compliments my last name and apologizes for my mute thing, I nod and return to my seat.

Eren and Mikasa introduce themselves, no big deal. And then, the brunette jerk stares at Levi in disbelief. Clearly recognizing him.

OTP radar: _**ON**_ _**and on rage**_.

I noticed that Reiner was staring at me oddly, so I typed something in my phone and texted it to him.

 **Look at the way Eren is looking at Levi, it's obvious that something happened between them.**

I motioned him to see his phone, he took it out with amusement and stared at it, then at Levi and Eren, then again at his phone; he grinned, nodded, typed something back and texted back, retreating to his usual gentle face.

 **I see. I get what you mean.**

The rest of the meeting goes on smoothly, I didn't notice much of it though, me being in my fangirl-induced state couldn't concentrate a lot. So yeah, have you ever experienced the feeling of meeting your OTP and seeing them interact? No? I'll just say it's super awesome. You can only think of when will the real shit happen (which, considering how much of a school girl Eren looks like, won't happen for another year or so, unless Levi takes the first approach).

The time arrives for us to go, so I grab my stuff and get out of the hospital. Thing were pretty neat, and most of the guys were easy to talk to (most not including Eren, Jean and Connie). I reach my bed and dive right into it, letting the freshness of the pillows and the covers to relief the subtle sting in my eyes and face. Before I'm able to get sleepy, my phone rings and I reach a hand to answer whatever it was.

 **New Message from: Colossal Titan.**

I don't think it's necessary to explain to all of you, my fellow readers, who Collosoal Titan is, right? For I am almost sure you guys have read the Attack on Titan manga, or if you have only seen the anime, then I'm sorry for the spoiler, didn't mean to. However, I unlock the phone and my Haikyuu screensaver turns into the usual, boring white background with the gray-ish and green chat bubbles.

 **Hey, had you already met Eren?**

The question takes me aback a little.

 **Me: What do you mean?**

The response comes almost inmediatly.

 **Colossal Titan: I mean, that you stared at Eren and Levi as if you had known them for a long time, or as if you were seeing some kind of mistychal creature, so I'll ask again: have you met them before?**

I bit my lip, that was straight.

 **Me: Kind of.**

 **Me: Not personally, perhaps?**

 **Colossal Titan: Please do elaborate.**

Well, this was going to be hard to explain. How do you tell someone you've pretty much just met that he is part of an anime and all his life could pretty much be just a fanfiction? Not the best thing to tell him, indeed.

 **Me: I… do you know what anime is?**

 **Colossal Titan: Yes, I do know what the animated industry goes about.**

 **Me: Well, have you heard of Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan)?**

 **Colossal Titan: I have heard a few thing about it, was it the one about a 13-year-old earl and his demon butler?**

 **Me: No, that's Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler).**

 **Colossal Titan: Oh, so is it the one about titans and stuff?**

Bingo.

 **Me: Yep, that one. Well, the thing is, the main character is called (what an irony) Eren Jaeger, his adopted sister is Mikasa Ackerman and their best friend is Armin Arlert.**

He doesn't answer for a few minutes. Did he pass out? I hope it wasn't too overwhelming, it was a little.

 **Colossal Titan: Wow.**

 **Colossal Titan: Just, wow. Cool. And I guess Levi appears too?**

 **Me: Indeed, couldn't lack Levi Ackerman, humanity's strongest, leader, alongside Erwin Smith, of the Survey Corps.**

 **Colossal Titan: Wow, do I, by any chance, appear too?**

 **Me: Yes, you do. Bertolt too, actually, all the ycsg appear in the anime, you, Bertolt and me are kind of… the ones who seemed good but turned out bad.**

 **Colossal Titan: Oh, I see. That sounds cool, I guess.**

 **Colossal Titan: That sure explains a lot about your behaviour in the ycsg.**

I giggled.

 **Me: I guess it does**

I look at my sorroundings, the sight of anime figurines and posters greet me, I smile at the chibi ones and reach out for my favorite: the female titan.

Coincidence? I wouldn't think so, more like, self-apreciation? I walk over to my bookshelf, and take one of the special edition "Attack on Titan" manga booklets, I shuffle through the pages and stare at the drawings, thinking about how my life would be if I indeed was a titan-shifter undercover.

My phone rings again and I get back to my bed to retrieve it. I unlock it and stare once again at the chat window.

 **Colossal Titan: So, does Eren also act as a lovestruck puppy every time he sees Levi in the anime too?**

This is the second time he's caught me off guard.

 **Me: Kind of, not quite.**

 **Me: Let's just say there's fanservice.**

 **Colossal Titan: Fanservice? Just what is that?**

My, this was sure going to be hard.

 **Me: Erm, some sort of things fans like, and authors put in order to get more viewers? Some sort of innuendos and such?**

 **Colossal Titan: Oh, so you say their attraction is insinuated but not confirmed?**

 **Me: Sorta.**

 **Me: More like imaged by fans.**

 **Colossal Titan: I see.**

 **Colossal Titan: Fans can be delirious at time.**

I laughed at that. Silently, that is.

 **Me: You've got no idea. They also have such a pictoresque imagination and talent for writing fanfictions, drawing fanarts and such.**

 **Colossal Titan: Is that so?**

 **Collosal Titan: Sounds interesting.**

 **Me: Quite.**

 **Colossal Titan: My, would you look at the time? I'm sorry, but I have an appointment with Bertolt and gotta go. Is it okay?**

 **Me: Sure, have fun in your date.**

 **Colossal Titan: Thanks. See you next week.**

I lock my cell phone and once again, bury my head in my bed, breathing slowly while trying not to fall asleep. Worked for a few minutes before drifting into a silent drowsiness.

My mom waked me up a couple of hours later and announced to me it was dinner time, I nodded and mouthed a 'thank you' before grabbing my phone and following her to the dining room.

My dad was alredy in his seat reading the newspaper while eating his portion of beef with vegetables and focusing hard on the letters printed. He lifted his gaze and smiled when he saw me. "How were things?"

I also smiled and signed a ' _Fine, thanks for asking._ '

"Did you make any new friends?" asked mom.

' _Yeah, most of the people were nice and friendly, I think it will be fun_ '.

"We're glad, darling" dad folded his newspaper and took mom's hand in his, his eyes gentle.

' _Thanks_.' After that, we started eating.

* * *

The rest of the days went on smoothly, some of my friends from school came to visit me and drag me to some amusement park, and Thursday Reiner and Bertolt came to pick me up and give me a ride to the YCSG.

When we arrived, I typed a ' _Thanks for the ride_ ' in my phone to which Reiner replied "No prob, female titan."

I gave a silent giggle and he burst out laughing, Bertolt stared amused for a few seconds before joining us. I typed something in phone and passed it to Reiner.

 **I deduce you have at least reaserched about her?**

He nodded and guided the two of us inside.

here wasn't much activity, it was probably due to the fact that we arrived early, therefore, it was a little empty.

When I got to the meeting place, I grabbed some snacks that most probably Levi had left there and let myself sink in my seat.

 **New Message From: Colossal Titan**

"So I am colossal titan now?" I almost got startled by the voice behind me, Reiner had his usual big-brother-ish smile, I couldn't help but to imitate it and nod. "Hmp, then I shall call you Female Titan." I grinned wider and nodded again, somehow giving him permission to use it.

I unlocked my phone and went to the Facebook app, there, I looked for Reiner and Bertolt, and sent them friendship requests, it didn't took them long to accept them. Now that I was there, I went onto the messenger app and clicked the crate group button.

 **You created the group " _Undercover Titan-shifters_ "**

 **You added _Reiner_ and _Bertolt_.**

 **Bertolt: Does one of you guys mind giving me the reason behind the group name?**

 **Me: Not at all. You see, it's in honor to the anime Shingeki no Kyojin, which, coincidentally, has characters named like every person in this room**

 **Bertolt: …even Hanji?**

 **Me: Even Hanji.**

 **Bertolt: I see, sounds fun, so that's why Reiner called you female titan?**

 **Reiner: Yep.**

 **Bertolt: And what do they do on that show?**

 **Me: They beat the crap out of titans (not the Greek ones), and be like, totally badass, you should totally see yourself, Bertolt.**

I gave a silent giggle at my last message and looked at their reactions, they seemed amused too.

 **Bertolt: Oh, ok. Still, what is this "Undercover Titan-shifters" thing?**

 **Me: That. Um, you see, in the anime there are special people who can turn into titans.**

 **Bertolt: Uh-huh.**

 **Me: The first only known is Eren (the main character), then, Reiner, you and me turned out to be Titan-shifters also.**

 **Reiner: We're kinda like the bad guys.**

 **Bertolt: Neat, 'cause I do feel like being mean today ;)**

"Alright, circle up, people! We've got a schedule here!"

Levi's voice drags us out from our silent conversation, letting the meeting start.

The meeting seemed normal so far, we asked each other questions, Jean tried to hit of with Mikasa, then got engaged in an argument with Eren about the why he didn't tell us about his mother (I understand he don't want pity, Jean apparently doesn't), an before it got down to fists, Levi stopped them and sat Eren somewhere else. After things chilled out, Hanji gave us an assignment (to which Jean complained): How do we see our cancer?

How? Are we supposed to see it in a special way? What am I supposed to think of it?

I reach my house with that question in my mind, after saluting mom and dad I go upstairs to my room and freeze once the Word document stands before me, the blue blinking.

Well, cancer is a disease that… fight other cells, it… hushes them, to me… I gulp the lung that formed in my throat and reach my right hand to caress my now non-existent vocal cords… to me, it was like… something taking your voice away, something… like a duct tape over my throat?

I try to type in my computer but my fingers remain frozen and my breathing a little uneven; with trembling, rigid hands I reach for my pocket and open up the notes app, my fingers now act on their own and tap faster that I can make sense of.

Before a few minutes, my assignment is done and I try to proofread it; I decide it doesn't look all that crappy and save the draft.

That night, I dreamt of some unknown object that, once again, mutes me.

* * *

Tuesday arrives quickly and I suddenly find myself trapped between the sickening, somewhat anxious white of the 4A meeting room. Tapping in my phone, as usual, I watch the support group members enter by.

Connie and Sasha are the first ones to arrive, potato girl goes straight to the snack table and snatches her great deal of cookies and popcorn, while Connie seems a little doubtful; next come Reiner and Bertolt, Reiner sits to my right and Bertolt next to him. I smile as I feel somehow part of their group.

The room fills rather quickly, and after having a comfortable little chat with my new BFF's (I just love that new title) they get the meeting to start.

The first one is Marco, comparing cancer to some battle, us being soldiers; then Krista, telling us it's a black hole.

All through the meeting, I remain with an unamused face, and even when my turn arrives, my facial expression doesn't change. I tug Reiner's sleeve to get his attention and sign to my phone for him to read it, he agrees and narrates.

Some of the group's expressions turn grim, and something inside me just pinches, he returns me my phone with a promise that they will all be here for me and hear my voice, I remain still even though it touched me somehow.

Then, Eren happens.

He gave this whole human-eater-disease speech that had the whole support group gawking. Even I'll admit it surprised me. I hadn't really thought of it that way, but I guess that was the point.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

* * *

So, I've decided to cut it here 'cuz it was taking _way_ too long, one freaking month, to be prescise. It won't be continued in next chapter, but probably in chapter five. I haven't thought of next chapter's title, what do you think of "little princess fairy"? Not sure.

Chapter four aside, I've been awfully busy the last month (uploading stories, most in spanish) angstwithtea, darling, I'll take a two-week break from translating your fic so I can focus on this and many other stories that do need my attention a lot more, hope you don't get mad at me. If things go out as planned, I'll probably have chapter four by Wednesday.

Se ya all!


End file.
